Manisnya
by Kazuko Dewi Al-Uchiha
Summary: "Dan hal paling sulit yang kurasakan adalah, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan rindu yang meluap padamu karena cintaku padamu kian membuncah setiap waktu." 'Blush...' "Kekeke" "P-paboya!" a YunJae Drabble fanfiction. Berminat?


**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Menciptakan Mereka.**

**Pair : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong.**

**Rate : T.**

**Genre : Romance.**

**Warning : Boys Love. Male x Male. (miss)Typo(s)-Ini ciri khas saya ;) -. OOC. Alternative Universe. Bahasa tidak sesuai EYD. Alur maupun cerita tidak jelas, pasaran, menya-menye(?), mungkin tidak sesuai dengan harapan.**

**Tidak Suka? Jangan Baca!**

**::**

**Happy Reading... ^^**

**::**

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan, beberapa kali ia mengerjap, menyesuaikan _doe eyes_nya yang memerah dengan cahaya baru dikamarnya. Samar, ia mendengar suara hujan yang turun dengan pelan, sangat menenankan.

Ia tidak perlu menengok kebelakang, tempat jendela kamarnya berada untuk mengetahui kacanya telah berembun, menampakan gambar-gembar yang dibuatnya semalam. Bibir _cherry_nya mengerucut, kebiasaannya ketika bangun tidur.

Ia bangun dari baringnya, menguap pelan dan mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan. Terduduk dengan keadaan sedikit linglung, Jaejoong mengusap-usap tubuhnya yang terbalutkan kaos hitam lengan panjang untuk menghalau rasa dingin menggigit tubuhnya. Ukh... cuaca memang sedang buruk-buruknya pada bulan Januari.

Ketika beberapa kali ia menolehkan kepalanya, Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberbapa kali ketika ia mendapti sosok pemuda yang sudah dikenalnya lebih dari sepuluh tahun tengah menatapnya dengan senyuman lembut padanya.

Ia masih belum bisa berpikir, terpaku, hingga pemuda bernama Jung Yunho itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku setebal tiga senti meter yang nampak sedang asyik dibaca oleh kekasihnya, benar, kekasihnya.

Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap intens pada Yunho yang sepenuhnya sudah tenggelam dalam bacaannya, ada senyum geli yang tersungging dibibir hati Yunho. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu rasa rindu yang dimilikinya untuk Yunho membuncah. Senyum cerah terpatri, menghiasi wajah putihnya yang terhiasi oleh semburat merah.

Melepas selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, Jaejoong meloncat dari ranjang, mengabaikan bagian bawahnya yang hanya tertutupi bokser pendek, mengekspose paha rampingnya yang tidak tertutup sempurna oleh kaos hitam, yang sebenarnya milik Yunho, yang dipakainya.

"Yunho!"

Jaejoong memekik senang dan melompat pada Yunho yang kemudian mendongak begitu ia memanggilnya. Jaejoong tidak perduli jika Yunho begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba ia merebut, kemudian melempar buku yang tengah Yunho baca dan menempatkan diri dipangkuan pemuda bermarga Jung tersebut disertai dengan pelukan erat dilehernya.

"Aku... Ya Tuhan, aku sangat merindukanmu, Bear...," napas Jaejoong sedikit tersengal karena rasa rindunya kini bisa terobati. Pelukannya pada Yunho kian erat begitu ia merasakan lengan kokoh Yunho balas memeluknya dengan hangat. Ia sedikit bergidik merasakan hembusan napas Yunho dilehernya, namun ia tetap membiarkan pemuda yang lebih muda darinya dua hari itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk lehernya, menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Hn, aku juga," bisik Yunho.

Jaejoong terkekeh senang, sebelah tangannya menutupi bibirnya yang melukiskan senyuman menawan. Ia mereggangkan tubuhnya dari Yunho hanya untuk bisa menatap mata musang_ namja_ yang begitu dicintainya.

Tak hentinya ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, bahkan senyumnya kian lebar begitu Yunho mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. Senyumnya juga tak pudar ketika bibir hati Yunho mengecup mesra bibirnya. Seiring senyumannya yang lenyap, ia memejamkan mata, kembali mengeratkan pelukan pada Yunho begitu lumatan-lumatan lembut Yunho lakukan pada bibir _cherry_nya.

**.**

**Drabble YunJae  
Kazuko Dewi**

**.**

Saat ini Yunho kembali dengan dunia bacanya, ia sesekali mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong yang kini membaringkan tubuh dengan berbantalkan pahanya. Sesekali sudut bibirnya terangkat merasakan hembusan napas Jaejoong ketika pemuda itu meniup-niup poninya.

Mungkin Jaejoongnya memang bosan, karena bukannya mengobrolkan berbagai topik lantaran mereka akhir-akhir ini jarang bertemu, yang disebabkan kesibukan masing-masing, mereka justru hanya saling diam meskipun merasakan keberadaan satu sama lain. Ia tidak bermaksud apapun, tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda Jaejoong, meskipun ada keinginan untuk hal itu. Namun tentu ia urungkan. Ia tidak ingin merusak pelapasan rindunya(?) dengan memancing amarah dari Jaejoong. Ia sudah merasakan sulitnya hidup dengan amarah Jaejoong ketika ia tidak dapat melewatkan hari natal dan meminta maaf dan pengertian selama berjam-jam lamanya karena ia juga tak dapat menemani Jaejoong ketika pergantian malam tahun baru, semalam.

"Yun...," Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan sedikit merengek. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut Yunho.

Yunho kini meletakan buku yang tengah serius biacanya pada sofa. Tangannya membelai lembut surai pirang Jaejoong. Ia membenarkan letak selimut yang tersingkap. Cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, jadi ia tidak ingin Jaejoong sakit karena kebiasaan Jaejoong memakai pakaian minim dan terbuka ketika dirumah, tentu saja, tidak bisa dihilangkan sekalipun dalam musim dingin, seperti saat ini.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya karena tidak ada lagi suara dari Jaejoong, ia menatap Jaejoong penuh tanya. Hanya raut kesal saja yang ia dapatkan. Ah... dan juga tatapan tajam dari Jaejoong. Ia justru tersenyum dan menundukan kepala, mencium mata bulat Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Hei, Jae..."

Jaejoonng sedikit mengintip wajah Yunho yang tersenyum padanya, bibirnya yang mencebil membuat _ekspressi_ wajahnya kian menggemaskan, dimata Yunho, sekalipun usianya sudah dua puluh delapan tahun.

"_Wae_? Kupikir kau lebih senang berpacaran dengan buku," jawab Jaejoong ketus.

"Maaf."

Jaejoong bangkit untuk duduk, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu tegap Yunho, pelukannya dipinggang kokoh Yunho mengerat. "Aku kesal~ dan kau begitu menyebalkan. Setelah lama tak bertemu dan membuatku kesal, sekarang kau justru acuh padaku, dan sibuk dengan buku jelek itu. Kalau begitu sekalian saja tidak usah datang kemari," gerutunya, namun kepalanya justru tenggelam kian dalam pada ceruk leher Yunho, sesekali mengeucpnya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan, mendapat cubitan dipinggangnya.

"Aih... manisnya..."

Mata bulat Jaejoong melotot.

Yunho mengacak poni Jaejoong, gemas.

"Kau tahu...," Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong tak kalah erat. "Aku hanya merasa canggung, entahlah aku juga tak mengerti. Lama tak bertemu denganmu benar-benar membuatku sulit. Sulit sekali ketika harus menatap mata besarmu yang selalu membuatku kagum dan berulang kali jatuh dalam pesonamu."

'Blush...'

"Sulit mengendalikan diriku yang akan selalu tersadar betapa aku begitu membutuhkanmu. Sulit sekali menyesuaikan irama detak jantungku yang bertalu dengan begitu cepat ketika berdekatan denganmu."

'Blush... Blush...'

"Yun~"

Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong sangat tidak tahan dengan kata-kata manis darinya, namun mulurnya tak bisa berhenti.

"Dan hal paling sulit yang kurasakan adalah, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaan rindu yang meluap padamu karena cintaku padamu kian membuncah setiap waktu."

'Blush...'

"_Y-yah_!"

"Kekeke..."

'Cup'

"_P-paboya_!"

**END.**

**Ini drabble gaje. Dibuat karena cuaca buruk didaerah saya.  
Jadi mohon dimaafkan jika tidak sesuai dan cacat sana-sini. :D**

**Uhn... padahal niatanya pengin pensiun dari Fanfic YunJae, tapi entah mengapa godaan mereka terlalu sulit untuk ditahan. #kibarBenderaPutih**

**Terima kasih yang sudah berkenan mampir. ^^**


End file.
